


Narcissistic personality disorder and Ego complex - Show them the real you

by VaguesCalmes



Series: Voltron Writings [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Complexes, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Intrusive Thoughts, Langst, Mentions of Other Voltron Paladins, Narcissism, Possible Character Death, Sad, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, They are not really there just mentioned, egoism, honestly i dont know what this is, probably bad grammar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 19:03:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10556126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaguesCalmes/pseuds/VaguesCalmes
Summary: What if there's a reason he acts that way?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Probably bad grammar insues ;) I really don't know where this came from but here you go take it
> 
> *may include sensitive topics/themes

"So what do you think, why do you do that?" 

There was a question pointed towards him but he couldn't care less. The clock on the wall was much more interesting than the ugly, boring woman in a white coat sitting in front of him, on the other side of the table. He liked the sound that the clock made. Soft ticking that was in a rhythm with raindrops which were colliding with the blurry glass window of the office.

"Why are you so boring?" He crossed his arms and arrogantly insulted the woman.

She just silently chuckled.

That pissed him off.

"Better yet, why are you so ugly?" He seemed proud of himself at that remark.

The woman just layed back into her chair. Small smile playing on her lips.

He was furious.

There was silence.

A lightning followed by a thunder.

He flinched.

She spoke.

"Didn't expect you to be scared of a little rain." She was borderline mocking him.

He didn't like that.

"Yeah? Well I didn't expect you to be so gross and stupid!" A child voice echoed through the office.

Again, silence.

"What's wrong with you?" She unexpectedly yelled and the next second, she was suddenly very close to his face. Hers being terryfing and distorted. 

He flinched again.

Silence.

She stepped back.

Silence.

She stood up and turned the radio on. Jazz sudenly filled the room.

She sat back down into her chair.

She was writting down something in her notes. He was curious and wanted to know if she was writing about him.

There was a knock on her door. They had knocked three times to be precise. 

She readjusted her glasses and closed her notes.

"See you tomorrow Lance." She said to the ten year old boy in front of her and turned away from him in her chair.

...

"Remeber, the only reason you are here is because the best pilot in your class had a discipline issue and flunked out!" The man spat at him.

Lance felt furious but at the same time hurt.

Why did they think that the Keith guy, or whatever his name was, was any better than Lance?

Obviously, Lance was much better looking! And smart too! 

He just furrowed his eyebrows and looked at the floor.

...

"Did you hear that he failed his simulator again?" 

There were whispers.

"I know right? How stupid do you have to be?" 

He was getting irritated. Yes, he loved the attention but he hated when they spoke nasty about him. 

"That McClain guy is really something special, huh?"

But then again, they were talking about him.

...

He was going to save him. He was going to be the one who everyone will talk about.

He smiled.

But then, there was red.

"No..." Just like that, Lance saw his fame being ripped out of his hands before he even achived it by that stupid mullet man in his ugly red jacket.

"Fuck no!" He wasn't gonna let that stupid guy to take what is his.

So he ran.

And ran.

"What the hell are you doing here!?" Lance yelled at the guy as he grabbed Shiro at the same time as he did.

"I'm sorry, but do I know you?" He questoned Lance.

Are you for real now? 

Lance was pissed.

"The name's Lance? We went to the Garrison together?" How could he not remember Lance!? Everybody remembered Lance!

"Sorry." The guy just raised his eyebrow and didn't give a damn about Lance.

His ego was hurt.

...

Somewhere between saving Shiro and his first time almost dying saving Coran, something in Lance clicked.

He started to care about others beside himself.

He can't pinpoint the exact moment, but he was sure it happend in that time period.

They were together as a team for almost a year and something now, right? He wasn't sure.

He has seen his teamates hurt many times including himself, but he always prioritized them before himself.

Maybe he was finally free from his disorders and illnesses.

Or so he thought.

...

He never thought that he would be the least valued member of the Voltron team. Never in a million years.

He tried his best, really, but he rarely got any tributes or compliments.

Was he really that unimportant?

His mind was a mess, but nobody seemed to notice or care about it.

He had to contribute to the team in some way, right?

...

He never knew that his narcissism and egoism would come back and in the worst moment possible.

He was supposed to be fine! Why was he feeling this way again!? Why!? Why!?! Why!?

"Hey," there was a soft voice behind him. "You alright?"

It was him.

Why the hell would he ask Lance if he was okay? It's not like they were friends? Because, what kind of friend would let other friend feel like shit because everyone compared him to him?

Right?

"Go away." Lance said more to himselft than to Keith.

Silence.

"What's wrong?" Keith asked him while sitting down next to Lance.

What is he doing? He was never nice to Lance, so why all of a sudden-

"You know, mourning here won't help anybody Lance. You could at least train insted wasting your time like this!"

Ah, there he was.

Lance silently chuckled.

"Are you mocking me?" He heard the tiny disbelief in Keith's voice.

Was it really that unbelivable for Lance to mock Keith? Lance didn't think so.

"No, no", he calmed himself, "You are right." Lance said and stood up, leaving Keith alone in the observation room.

...

He was gonna show them who is the one who matters in this team.

...

"What were you doing out there?" They were sure pissed. Mostly Keith, but still.

"What do you mean? I was doing what we are supposed to do! Saving the universe!" Lance said with some bite in his tone.

"By crashing into a whole enemy base? Are you insane!?" Why was Keith so fucking mad?

Ah!

Probably jealousy.

He wanted to be the one who saved all those prisioners, right?

Well, it was Lance, so, he can fuck off.

"Whatever mullethead! No need to be jealous of me! You will save them next time!" Lance left the room without any time for others to react to what he just said.

Just a small 'what?' could be heard from Keith after Lance left.

...

This was it. 

This is his moment.

He will be appreciated in this team for once and for all!

He took a deep breath and run into the enemy.

No chance of survival for him or the bad guy.

He did it.

He showed them who is the best in the team even though it costed him his life.

...

"So what do you think, why did you do that?" 

There was a question pointed towards him but he couldn't care less.

The clock on the wall was much more interesting than the ugly, boring woman in a white coat sitting in front of him, on the other side of the table. 

He liked the sound that the clock made.

The ticking reminded him of the bomb around his neck which was counting down last seconds of his life as he ran into the enemy leader, killing him and himself in the proces.


End file.
